


Friday Night

by trickybastard



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU, Cheese, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickybastard/pseuds/trickybastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m your ex, you are a cop, and I just got arrested for being drunk and disorderly” AU</p>
<p>Also known as one of the cheesiest things I might have ever written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken major liberties, ignored canon and spun my own little tale. Here's hoping it's still vaguely in character.

Frank wiped his face and glanced up at the clock on the wall, sighing when he realised his shift wasn't even close to the end. When he had signed up for his local police academy, he didn't expect to be doing so much god damn paperwork and on a Friday night no less. Hell's Kitchen was very well-named and some of the people that passed through his station were amongst the shittiest of the shits. Even Lucifer himself would be hard pressed to say they were worthwhile but as he was the other side of the bars, whatever his personal feelings towards them were irrelevant. Frank Castle was a good cop, that was much he knew, which is why he turned back to his never-ending pile of documents.

Karen had finally,  _finally_ , served out her notice at United Allied and was moving onto something better. Which, at this point, could be serving coffee at a hole in the wall joint for all it mattered but she wasn't worried about that. Tonight was all about letting her hair down and there were her girls waiting for at Josie's, drinks ready to be imbibed. Okay, it wasn't where you'd get the most generous servings in the area or the one with the best vibe but it was the cheapest which was all that any of them cared about, especially on their salaries. Hence she made her way there as fast as her heels could let her.

After a few hours and a fair dent made in his paperwork, Frank took a break, stretching his legs as he topped up his mug of coffee with the good stuff. As he was one of the few on shift, and no one else drank as much as him, he changed the blend to his preferred one. There was only so much '1 step up from swamp water' he could take, especially when working on nights. It's not like the caffeine affected him any more either so it was more about finding the moments where life didn't totally suck. Taking a sip, his hand froze as it reached his mouth as he heard a voice that hadn't been in his ear for many a month and it still somehow managed to make his heart clutch.

“No, let me go! I demand my lawyer. Nelson and Murdock are a very well respected law firm and they know me, because we're friends.” She emphasised the last word, futilely blowing the hair clinging to her forehead, the dampness causing it to curl slightly. “They won't tolerate the way you're handling me. Seriously, let my arm loose, you're bruising me...” Karen drew in a breath, her past looking at her from the doorway with  _those_ eyes that knew everything and if she was drunk before, his expression pretty much immediately sobered her up. She had been so close to getting everything she wanted in life but had panicked in the worst way and fucked them both up with her insecurities. If she wasn't being held up by the cop to her right, her knees would've definitely given out and not because of the drink.

He had to poke his head out, didn't he? No, it wasn't enough to just hear her voice. He had to see her too, the brightness in her cheeks not helping his cause, knowing how else he used to get them to show up on her face. But that's not what this was about. She hadn't stumbled across him when out. She had been brought into his place of work. Frank swore under his breath and, in that moment, just knew the big guy upstairs was laughing at them both. Straightening his back, he put down his mug on the nearest desk and walked over to his colleague, whose hand did seem rather tight around her arm. He was a professional. So what if he knew her biblically? That was in the past. This was about now.

The other officer brought him up to speed and Frank couldn't keep the wry smile off his face as he listened, some things seemingly  _hadn't_  changed since they had last met.

“You still hanging around in that dump, Page?”

Having had her arm released, Karen started rubbing the area where she could feel the bruising begin. She tried not to look at Frank, what with his hair cut tantalisingly short, but a slight curl still visible, and the uniform doing things to her insides that no other man ever had since that fateful day. But she couldn't resist him, his gravelly voice so at odds in this small area, her pulse jumping all over the place, and she tried to look neutral at his questioning yet the bigger part of her, the less mature side, came out and she pouted. 

“So what if I am? That’s not a crime, is it? We live in a free country still, right?” 

“Right, which isn’t why you’re in here,  _ma’am”._

Damn it, how the hell did he manage that? A handful of words and she was ready to climb him like the bastard he is. She shook her head. Nope, she had made her mistake and would just have to deal with the consequences forever more. The alcohol in her system wasn’t helping her though. 

“Well, maybe being arrested for being drunk and disorderly was on my bucket list. What about that, huh?” 

Frank’s colleague looked at them both, watching their conversation like a tennis match before he threw his hands up and walked off. “You deal with this one then, Castle. Sounds like you’ve got practice under your belt.”

They both laughed at that and then stopped, their eyes unable to break contact, that pull between them still strong and unwavering. There were so many things to be said but this was neither the time nor the place.

Clearing his throat, Frank spoke, his words laden with promise and intrigue. 

“Um, so I finish my shift soon. If you wanna sober up slightly in the waiting room, we can go to that diner around the corner that has those pancakes you like so much. You know? With the thick cut bacon an-”

Cutting him off, Karen got up and kissed him on the cheek, causing both to blush profusely. 

“I’d like that. I’d like that very much.”

Watching her walk away, Frank got that it wasn’t an acceptance to being engaged but who knew? Maybe they’d both get their final shot again? He sure hoped so. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave me any comments, prompts or suggestions. I'm always happy to hear them.


End file.
